sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shadows of Fate: INFESTED UNIVERSE Series (Pre-Production)
READ ATLEAST THE INFORMATION, AND THESTORY WOULD REALLY HELP YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT. And BTW, Just please comment what character you want and give me the link to it's page (doesn't have to be on this site) and sorry for not telling you all this earlier. I decided to get my characters and some parts of the plot done first before I even try adding you lot in. Thanks! ---- Hey thar, it's a LozzaLolzor. Now...this is pretty....much still undecided...though I thought to make things easier to plan. I'd set character lists and what I'll be doing exactly. BUT. I'm thinking of some sort of Trailer with this too. IDK whether I'll be animating it though (I'm doing a course on this, so its another possibility 8D), but it seems most likely that I will. Or I can most likely just do a trailer similar to the previous Prologue video on mah channel except less lolzy and shizz.. SoM - Prologue It's just a very unsteady descision atm. And I just need to tell myself I'll be doing no more requests (because its addicting o.o) . Because this needs to be on its way on progress. Protagonists So my main Protagonists, will have different designs (except Chen) and will appear in this series: Cheyenne 'Shine' Aktani Roxanne 'Flare' Flametail Aeysara 'Illusion' Gale Noah 'Ravager' Soulblood (More Neutral at this point of time) Chen 'Swiftwind' Stormtotem Antagonists: It's mainly the Shadebrood and Darkmoon Anguish that will take the main appearance. However when in some cases, a few other antagonists will take the spotlight. (Mainly because I'm making so many bad guys xD) Dael 'Blight' Soulblood Shadebrood Kael'Tendras Arethas Frostbinder Darkmoon Anguish Cult Character List: Now here's the question to most of you. Who would want to be in this series? :P I'm planning on adding 3 chosen favourites as mains and around 5-10 characters that appear around 1-4 episodes (comic issues, idk...) I will choose you though, if I actually think you've done well in your character (unless your one of those types of cross-over characters, I'll try fit you in the story somehow) and is a character that DOESN'T have any of the following: *Realtionships with Officials (As in, "OH LOOK MY MOTHER IS SHADOW DAH HEDGEHOG", nah it doesn't work, it never really works and since the officials won't appear in this comic, there is no point) *I may of mentioned this already. But if your character lacks a bit in design (no offense) I will re design it a bit. I mean it's easy work drawing a yellow sonic, but then that's no fun and boring. :< (There will be more coming soon, oh don't you worry.) I'll let some people in, because they're a good friend of mine (even though I'm friends with alot of people here, I think.....I'm not hated am I? 8D lolderp...anyway though, seriously) Protagonists: Main: - - Misc / Occasional Appearing Characters: - - Antagonists: - And if your character ends up on the list, I'd like a reasonable character reference and some extra information added, (I can just use your page for the written details, but details as in any extra acessories, because there are some people who can't draw). And when that's given. It's just so you can already get an idea of what the character will look like in the comic. It'll be done in my style, and maybe added extra details (where I think should go, but if you don't like it I can remove it) Prologue (not really, it's too long :P) : Shine, Roxanne and Aeysara grouped together one day, observing Angel Island from below. They had their conversation for quite a while, until Shine brought up something. Shine: "You guys ever thought maybe....Ravager is havin' serious issues or some crap like that?" Aeysara: "Why am I not amused?" - Shine: "I mean he hates Ghostly, he doesn't talk to me and....does he even see any of us...at all?" - Roxanne: "I ain't surprised bout' that Ghostly pet hate... I mean c'mon...gotta be some jealousy round' ere" Shine: "But dude...wait what....what do you mean, woman?" - Roxanne: "Ravager's jealous, we all know that damn straight" - Aeysara: "Even I knew, Shine...let's face the truth..." Shine: "Look, I don't know why ya'll think Ravager's jealous of...me or Ghostly....but he doesn't have to avoid us lot, does he?" - Aeysara:"Maybe...Maybe not" -she shrugs her shoulders- -Shine sighs- Shine: "I'll come back later, maybe I should talk to Ghostly" - Roxanne: "Or go make out or some crap ... so don't take to bloody long, woman." Shine: "Yes, sir." -she snickered sarcastically- Shine had then ran off to find Goldenfeather Home, she came to the front of the house, only to find the door closed tightly. She knocked on the door. Shine: "Uh, hey dude...Ghostly...you still here man?" She had then, turned the knob with force. The door sounded like it was about to snap, however Shine was just able to open it fully. She looks inside, and makes forth a sharp whistle. Shine: "Woah, put someone else in this room....it's way to ...empty....and that's just plain wierd..." Shine moves further inside, she looks at one of the tall coffee tables and walks towards it. She picks up the letter, and has a quick read over it. Her eyes widen, in sudden shock yet somehow confused. She then reads it at a pace. 'We met on Skyaros and now we end the friendship we once had on another place. I still like you as a friend, but I had the cold grasp of death always choking me. I felt as if, whatever I did....was helping my Father achieve his goals...what if he wants to kill...everyone we know? Everyone I know, that's for sure....He has ... so many followers by his side nowadays, not just the family...and he wants me back..I can't stay...not with friends and not with you, Shine who I thought would still be a good friend to me as always, but you've changed....I'd stick with it but....there's just not enough time for me anymore. I'm losing my living soul, my father may have failed to fully replinish this curse but I know he will try again....and it will succeed soon. I left to not only forget the mistakes I've done, the friends I made....the life....that changed me...but I left to keep you and the others safe as possible. There's not enough....time for me...I'm slowly losing myself into mystery. -R Soulblood Shine grabs hold of the letter fully, she leans back on the coffee table and sighs. "And to even think Ravager could actually write letters.....Because I sure didn't know how to..." "This is just wierd....maybe...those two were right....The poor fella is at a lost state I reckon .... maybe I've been a bad friend lately?" "It just feels....so wierd.... I mean he was a average kid who had trouble makin' friends when I first met him, but then the way he is now....serious about something I don't know about.....he rarely talks to me like he did before...it's like he's scared of me and doesn't want to admit anything" -Shine looks at the letter from a different angle above her head, she then turns around, finding Ghostly standing there- Ghostly: "Shine, is something wrong...? What's that in your hand?" Shine: "Oh...nothing....Eh... I think" - -Ghostly walks up to Shine, grabs the letter from her gently. He frowns, but with slight sympathy on his face- Ghostly: "Shine, I knew he hated me....didn't you see it coming?" - Shine: "Ugh, man. Listen, I came to ask about how I can maybe fix this, ya know?" - Ghostly: "Well, I had some idea of what we could do.." Shine: "What?" - Ghostly: "Problem is, we might have to go to that sanctumn area...remember Hentaaris?" Shine: "Don't even mention her, I remember her alright...but why back at the Sanctumn?" - Ghostly: "I read through most books, my Father's diary....and even a bit Dael's diary...." Shine: "Go on, mate?" - Ghostly: "They both mention Ravager" Shine: "Huh? Hang on now, WHAT? No way, up the walls and back...just what?" Ghostly: "My point exactly, well....it mentions Ravager being 'Blight's son...but who IS Blight?" Shine: "No dang idea, my good man" -she puts her arm around Ghostly, with her other hand on her hip...staring at the floor with deep thought- -Ghostly blushes usually, he opens the diary of his father to re-read- Ghostly: "Blight was an ambassador for Serenity....apparently....that's all that's has in this book about him" Shine: "Ambassador? So what is this exactly?" - Ghostly: "Person that show their city to others, for search of alliances or trade routes" Shine: "That wouldn't sound like his father to me though.." Ghostly: "Only thing that we might have to go back to the Sanctumn...I just think there are more secrets there" Shine: "Got ya covered on that one, we should go" Ghostly takes his crossbow and the two walk off to the Sanctumn alongside Shine. They go through the back passageway, behind the trees into a hallway of pillars. The Forge of Souls: (Forge of Souls - Blizzard Entertainment) -Ghostly and Shine had entered the hallway of pillars, they went past the artifact room, only to find another entry that was new to the two of them- Shine: "You'd think we'd find the book here?" -Ghostly turns his head to where the book pile was last time, only to find that the area had been cleared- Ghostly: "I doubt so...no more books to even look for" Shine: "Good point...I guess we got no other bloody choice but to explore the place" Ghostly: "Without getting caught? I find that very complicated" Shine: "I'm not scared though....it's all about believing yourself" -Ghostly thinks to himself, 'True....but how cliche'- -The two walk out of the room, once they entered through the mysterious entry, the next footstep they took had they only realised they are now standing on a bridge- The bridge was very unsteady, but stable (as in, unbreakable) ...the bridge rocks side by side. Shine tries to balance herself on the bridge. Ghostly grabs Shine and gets ready to fly when suddenly a bolt shoots across the room, it hits Ghostly on the back. Ghostly: "Ack! The hell is this god-forsakened room?" Shine: "Eh, should I know? Heheh" -she snickers with some slight sarcasm- -Shine sprints across the bridge, she runs over without breaking a sweat, when she accidently tripped over a dint in the ground (after her footstep was taken onto the ground)- Shine: "Uuuhh...man...really?" -she lays on the ground, stunned like a mullet- -Ghostly runs over but with slight caution, and reaches over to help Shine up- Ghostly: "You know what they say about brave adventurers" Shine: "We're brave? I dunno' bout that now" Ghostly: "Well, you just ran across the bridge of....'doom'?" Shine: "Meh it could work eh?" Ghostly: "Hah, it would I suppose...technically we reached the other...-side?" -Ghostly paused his speech when him and Shine entered another room, only to find a mysterious hole in the ground, when you'd look in it would seem endless...they looked up and saw somewhat of a chandelier, except more of a pale silver and made with some sort of titanium material, Ghostly looks around, only to find ribbons of souls floating around him, he gulps but doesn't show much emotion- Shine: "What is this? Seems rather.." Ghostly: "It's a area for the dead" Shine: "The...Dead?" -They hear footsteps...echoing behind and around the area, Ghostly and Shine turn around to see a mysterious woman, with a witch-like hat and a mask covering her muzzle. Quite a dark, grayish colour of hair with a slight tint of red, her attire is simple but shows a few patterns on mainly the upper chest. Her eyes glow similar to Ravager's except more of a lightish red (NO ITS NOT PINK LOL 8D), she had her hands behind her back and even though you could barely see her face, you could tell her emotion by her eye expression.... it was quite a vicious look- Shine: "Woah, dude...I think we're screwed" Despair: "Now now, it's rather odd...I mean...visitors! Since how long ago? Well...let's think ... it was a week ago that a interesting, blue figure, a purple bat and a yellow hedgehog appeared through my back corridor" Ghostly: "That wasn't us though, ma'am" Despair: "Ma'am?" -she cackles maniacally- Despair: "I've been given such respect at sight, my my! Well well! Why don't I show you around? Maybe you'll make a good impression for us" Ghostly whispers to Shine: "She's a bit odd, if you'd ask me" Despair: "Keeping secrets are we? -she frowns- Shine: "He said what lovely ears you have!" Despair: "Ears?" -Shine facepalms, thinking 'Oh brilliant, She HAS None!'- Despair: "You two are lovely liars arn't you?" Shine: "Oh, I apologise...I thought I saw some...but those were hairs..." -Despair walks closer to Shine and Ghostly, the ribbons of souls that were floating around the 'chandelier' now descend alongside Despair, she slowly moves her hand from her back, she looks like she's about to bring something from her back, Shine and Ghostly readies themselves, however suddenly, a hedgehog interrupted the battle- Ghostly: "Ravager? Shine: "Rav?!" Despair: "Oh lovely...and is it needed to state the bloody obvious?" Ravager: "Yes, yes indeed" Despair: "I thought he took care of you already?" Ravager: "I'm a little surprised that you actually thought he'd kill me" Despair: "Actually, no...it was rather something else, your fate....maybe" -As she said her response with a sarcastic tone, she grins and swings her scythe, aiming at Ravager's chest (neck area).- -Ravager dodges, and looks at Shine- Ravager: "Ghostly, Shine....run to the lower level, I'll meet you there..!" Shine: "Righto, eh where do we go?" -Ghostly grabs Shine's arm and they both run to what they appear a small, narrow staircase leading downwards into some dark, room- -Ravager strafes backwards, then casts Death Grip at Despair, bringing her closer and then mutates his right hand (Mutated Heart) into a glaive-like blade and strikes at Despair - -Despair gets hit, she strafes backwards and swings her scythe, casting a wave of shadow at Ravager and runs after Shine and Ghostly- -Ravager gets knockbacked onto a wall, he tries to get up and sprints after Despair using his Soulflight ability- -The Rush, begins....(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3jSY5fIeDA again, open in another window) -Shine and Ghostly end up at the end of the staircase, in a room where it was dark and that the only light source would be the two small obelisks still shrouded with some light. Ghostly finds another book pile alongside a old altar, he runs into the bookpile, looking in for the Diaries- Shine: "Is looking through books a reaaaalllly good thing to do right now?" Ghostly: "We came here for the Diaries in the first place, why the hell not?" Shine: "Oh right.." -she crouches her back, tingling from a loud, crushing noise from a nearby wall. She turns around, blinking her eyes and stares at Ravager strangling Despair at a wall- -Despair takes her attention towards Shine, she kicks Ravager off and motions her hands to summon spectral souls to keep hold of Ravager. Shine, stunned in confusion, gets pulled in by Despair's Death Grip- -Despair then swings her scythe at Shine, the scythe appears to be glowing in a blue flame, similar to Ravager's Soulflame. Shine gets hit across her right shoulder, but tries to forget the slight pain, so she imbues herself in sunfire and charges at Despair- Shine: "I ain't seein' you in hell!" Despair: "You ARE in hell!" -Despair swings her scythe at Shine again, she ends up tripping her over. Shine then tries to get up, but Despair leaps onto her, standing on her body with her full weight- Shine: "Ack! Get off ya fracklin' piece of turd!" Despair: "Where's the 'please' word?" -Despair grins slyly, however she heard a screeching deathly noise, she turns around looking at Ravager- -Ravager seems to have broke free of the Spectral Hold and punches Despair at the lower muzzle- Despair: "It's never fun when you're around, isn't it?" -Ravager doesn't say anything, however he looks at Ghostly, who seems to have the right books in his hands- Ghostly: "Shine, let's go!" -Shine looks at Ravager, who seems to be taking Despair's attention quite well. However she saw a few other shadows of demons coming in- Ravager: "Get the hell out, before I make you!" Shine: "Woah dude, no reunion or anythin'?" Ravager: "Does it look like a time for a reunion?" -Shine runs off with Ghostly before Ravager finished what he said, Ravager stares at her running off. He sighs, however Despair gave him another punch to the face- Despair: "Daydream later, besides...you can't win her over that's for sure" -Ravager knocks Despair down, he beats her up maniacally...however he is stopped when his shoulder is grabbed by a familiar figure..- Introduction (Somewhat, summary of the series as a whole): Basic Beginning: Shine and Ghostly left the Sanctumn of Souls. They went back to Goldenfeather Home to further investigate what's inside the diaries. Shine was still in a bit of thought, thinking about Ravager and how much he's changed because of his one week dissapearance. Although she went through the diaries, Ghostly only finds out that in his Father's diary was recorded the Fall of Forgestar. Despite how Ghostly's father lived in Isis, the two cities had somewhat of a similarity with each other. Characters from the first story: Anything except Ghostly: Me Ghostly but not anybody else: Pitsbrother143 Summary: Blight and the Shadebrood have created mass destruction and massacre on Skyaros, however it is not destroyed fully. All life on it has been extinguished, all because of a mad god of war that Blight attempted to imprison for a longer period of time. However, he failed and only believed that destroying Skyaros would destroy the 'evil' from within. He has failed both. Blight and the Shadebrood have migrated to Mobius to look out for new resources, information and source of power. Shine and a few Skyridians have survived the massacre and have either lived normal lives, changed habits or turned their alleigance towards the Shadebrood themselves (becoming a cultist of Darkmoon Anguish). Although, the Shadebrood seeks ANYTHING to destroy Skyaros purely, which means killing anyone who stands in there way and a immediate must is to kill any Skyridians that are still roaming the land. A few other Skyridians, like Arethas in particular were originally exiled citizens/fighters of cities. Some may wish for power, some others wish for change and others wish for Skyaros to return to it's former self. Or some may serve their own purpose.. Shine, Roxanne, Aeysara, Chen and Ravager are on Mobius, here to find the mystery to Blight's rampage and end the so called believed 'corruption' that infests within the Shadebrood. Category:LozzaLolzor Category:Comic Category:Community Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Shadows of Mobius Character List Category:Mobian Category:Skyaros Category:Shadebrood